macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ima wa Tomodachi
Ima wa Tomodachi was first released on the album Macross II Original Soundtrack Volume 1 as track 15. It was used as the insert song for Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again and its compilation movie. Lyrics Romaji = suki na hito ga ita nante maru de shiranakatta anata ga omoi wo tsugete koi wo nakushita no mo futari wa dare yori mo mijika ni iru tomodachi shika to omotta kedo mae yuku anata ga kyuu ni mienaku naru tabun koi na no itsu kara ka wakaranai anata ga suki dakedo kowakute kizukarenai you ni shite-ita no zutto kono mama kimochi wo kakusu koto wa dekinai kedo nido to tomodachi modorenaku nari-sou de ienai aishite'ru anata wa nani mo iwazu ni tooku mitsumete-iru tabun anata mo watashi to onaji kataomoi ne ima wa namida yori mo egao wa sukoshi tsurai kedo gaman suru wa gikochinai shigusa no wake mo itsuka wakaru donna toki demo tabun itsu demo watashi koko ni iru yo dakara kizuite watashi no mune no oku no honki wo anata no suki na hito wo shiranakatta no wa kanashii kedo itsuka yuuki wo dashite anata no mae de iu kara aishite'ru sotto shimatte'ta takaramono mitai na kono kimochi azuketai anata ni tabun koi na no itsu kara ka wakaranai anata ga suki dakedo kowakute kizukarenai you ni shite-ita no zutto kono mama kimochi wo kakusu koto wa dekinai kedo nido to tomodachi modorenaku nari-sou de ienai donna toki demo tabun itsudemo watashi koko ni iru yo dakara kizuite watashi no mune no oku no honki wo anata no suki na hito wo shiranakatta no wa kanashii kedo itsuka yuuki wo dashite anata no mae de iu kara aishite'ru |-| Kanji = 好きな人がいたなんてまるで知らなかった あなたが思いを告げて恋を失くしたのも ２人は誰よりも身近にいる友達しかと思ったけど 前ゆくあなたが急に見えなくなる たぶん恋なの　いつからか分からない　あなたが好き だけど怖くて気づかれないようにしていたの ずっとこのまま気持ちを隠すことはでかいけど ２度と友達戻れなくなりそうで言えない 愛してる あなたは何も言わずに遠く見つめている たぶんあなたも私と同じ片思いね 今は涙よりも笑顔が少しつらいけど我慢するわ ぎこちないしぐさの理由(わけ)もいつか分かる どんなときでも　たぶんいつでも　私ここにいるよ だから気づいて私の胸の奥の本気を あなたの好きな人を知らなかったのは悲しいけど いつか勇気を出してあなたの前で言うから 愛してる そっとしまってた宝物みたいなこの気持ち 預けたい　あなたに たぶん恋なの　いつからか分からない　あなたが好き だけど怖くて気づかれないようにしていたの ずっとこのまま気持ちを隠すことはでかいけど ２度と友達戻れなくなりそうで言えない どんなときでも　たぶんいつでも　私ここにいるよ だから気づいて私の胸の奥の本気を あなたの好きな人を知らなかったのは悲しいけど いつか勇気を出してあなたの前で言うから 愛してる |-| English = I had no idea that you had a person you loved And I had no idea as well that you had your love denied I thought the two of us were just friends that were closer than anyone. but then you suddenly disappear from right in front of me Maybe it's love, I don't know. I don't know when I started feeling this way, but I love you. But so that you won't realize that I'm scared, I've been... I can't go on always hiding my feelings like this, but... I can't say the words Because we can never go back to being friends if I say "I love you." You're quietly gazing off into the distance Maybe you're just like me, with a love that goes unanswered. Right now, it's harder for me to smile than to cry, but I'll bear it. Maybe someday you'll realize why I'm so awkward around you. I will always be right here for you, no matter what. So please, realize the sincerity that lies in the depths of my heart. It's so sad that you didn't know there was someone who loves you. Since someday, I'll be brave, and be able to face you and say "I love you" These feelings are like precious treasures quietly sealed away and I want to give them to you. Maybe it's love, I don't know. I don't know when I started feeling this way, but I love you. But so that you won't realize that I'm scared, I've been... I can't go on always hiding my feelings like this, but... I can't say the words Because we can never go back to being friends if I say... I will always be right here for you, no matter what. So please, realize the sincerity that lies in the depths of my heart. It's so sad that you didn't know there was someone who loves you. Since someday, I'll be brave, and be able to face you and say "I love you" Disambiguation References Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross II Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs